Heroes
by serenityxdragon
Summary: So they started off on the wrong foot. That was okay. The discovery they made? less okay. They're in for a dangerous ride, and they'd better hope they can all get along.
1. Chapter 1

"We will not allow you to harm this planet!" Pearl shouted, pulling her sword from her gem. "Leave, or we will fight you!"

The man they were trying to fight pulled out a strange device and wiggled it back and forth. It made a sound that was obviously painful for the gems to hear. Their image blipped and vanished into their gems.

Steven, watched, horrified, from inside. The man stepped up to the gems just as Amethyst reformed. "No!" she said angrily, scooping up Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire and running (awkward, with her weirdly proportioned legs) back towards Steven and the house.

Steven jumped outside, leaned over the railing, and shouted, "Why are you doing this?"

The man looked up at him and pointed the device at him. Amethyst poofed behind him, and Steven scooped up all of the gems and brought them inside. Garnet reformed rather quickly, then opened the temple and brought them all inside.

"Garnet," Steven said, not letting go of the gems. "Who is he?"

"He's a timelord," Garnet said, taking Amethyst and Pearl out of his arms gently. "They destroyed countless civilizations throughout time. I thought they were extinct, but this one is here. We have to destroy him."

Amethyst's gem glowed and she came out of it, looking like she normally did. "Sorry, guys," she said, flopping on the ground. "Do you think he can open the temple?"

"I highly doubt it," Garnet said. "Pearl would be foolish to spend more than half an hour reforming. He is a threat to everyone on every world."

They heard the sound again. "What is that?" Steven said.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," Garnet said. "I've seen it once before, when Rose Quartz led the rebellion. It is capable of interrupting our hologram and thus forcing us to retreat inside our gems. As you have a physical body..."

"It'll just hurt a bit," Amethyst interrupted. "When is Pearl going to come back? Not two weeks again, right?" she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Like I said, it would be unwise-" finally Pearl's gem glowed and she came back.

"Is he still out there?" she said as Steven rushed up and hugged her.

"Yup," Amethyst said.

"Maybe we should try and reason with him," Garnet said, to the immediate shock of everyone around her.

"Garnet," Pearl said. "I thought-"

"He's too dangerous and we can't get close enough to him to punch," she said, slamming her fist into her hand for emphasis. "But if we can get close to him with words-"

" _Then_ we can punch him," Amethyst said, satisfied.

"Steven?" Garnet said.

"You cannot be serious!" Pearl looked at the boy, who looked at Garnet eagerly.

"He's the only one of us who he wouldn't try and crack on sight," Garnet said. "You have to convince him to back down, Steven. If you have to, run, and don't tell him that you're a gem. We can survive in here for a long time if need be."

"Guys..." Steven said, suddenly scared. "I'm going to see you again, right?"

"Prob'ly not," Amethyst said, picking her nose absentmindedly.

"Amethyst-!" Pearl let out a low growl, then regained her composure. "Good luck, Steven. And if you can, get rid of his device!"

"Screwdriver," Garnet corrected.

Amethyst snorted. "Yeah, but- screwdriver? Ha!"

"Bye, guys," Steven said. Garnet opened the door with her two gems, then closed it as soon as he was on the other side.

Steven put his hands above his head as soon as he was outside. The whining noise of the sonic screwdriver made him wince as it tried to mess with his gem.

"You aren't a gem," the old man said, tapping his device. "Why are you with them?"

"Why are you trying to kill us?" Steven said angrily, staying far away from him.

"You don't understand. They're gems. They have destroyed countless civilizations throughout history, and they very nearly caused humans to go extinct. What are they planning? Do you know?" he tried to open the door again, and Steven threw himself at the sonic screwdriver.

"They aren't planning anything!" he yelled. "Why are you trying to kill them?"

"They're dangerous! How could you know anything about them? They would never tell a human their plans- they're far too smart for that. There has to be something going on, so many things have been going on in Beach City."

"I trust them more than I trust you!"

"I really should have brought Clara, she's the one that deals with- children." He then proceeded to call out her name several times, loudly, until a grown up (a rather pretty one, short with a button nose) hurried up the stairs.

"I thought you said this was too dangerous for me?" Clara asked, looking at him angrily. "Why are you pointing your sonic at him?"

"Gems," he said. "They are the worst creatures in the universe. Besides the daleks, of course. And this child won't let me in!"

"You have funny accents," Steven commented, sitting on a couch. "You sound kind of like Garnet," he told Clara.

"Who's Garnet?" Clara said gently, sitting next to him.

"She's two people, actually," Steven said. "She's my family. They save the world!"

"Doctor?" Clara said, looking up at the man. "Do you think you may have jumped to conclusions?" The man- the Doctor- scowled at her. "How about, I go talk to- Garnet- and you stay here with your- scowl. Okay?"

"Take the sonic," the Doctor said.

"No!" Steven said.

"He's just a kid," Clara said.

"They are gems, Clara, they aren't kids. And one of them might be a fusion! Trust me. Those monsters- you'll want it. Trust me."

"I thought we agreed that I shouldn't trust you," Clara snapped, then turned to Steven. "What's your name? I'm Clara."

"Steven," he whispered, then knocked on the door. "Guys? Guys I have another human to talk to you. He isn't coming. Guys?"

The door opened neatly and Pearl pulled them both in as Garnet slammed the door.

"Why are you here?" Garnet said, towering above Clara.

"We're trying to save the world," she said. "You?"

"Same," Garnet said, taking a step back. "Why are you with a time lord?"

"What? He's good, yeah?"

"He's a time lord," Pearl said, her fists clenched. "His kind destroyed galaxies in some pointless war. We won't allow him on our planet!"

"There, see?" Clara said. "Misunderstanding. The Doctor isn't like them. He's good- or he tries to be."

"Tries to be isn't good enough," Amethyst said.

"Well, he's saved this world too many times to count, so I think it is good enough," Clara said angrily. "And I'm sure you've saved the world hundreds of times over too? I thought not."

"Actually…" Amethyst said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Garnet said. "We're thousands of years old."

"The Doctor has traveled to the past and the future and saved us every time."

"We are the past and we will be the future," Garnet said. "And it is very hard to kill us."

Clara looked at them seriously. "The Doctor can regenerate whenever he's killed."

"So can we," Pearl said haughtily. "Our bodies are simply solid holograms."

"Guys!" Steven said. "Stop competing! Can you get him to stop trying to kill us?"

"I'll see," Clara said with a smile, bending down to his level. "We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys. Short author's note. I have some written on this story already, so I'm going to update probably 3 days in a row. Have fun. It might be over by then, who knows? I never intended this to be a super long story.**

"Hi," Garnet said. "I'm Garnet."

"You're a fusion!" the Doctor said, his eyes widening comically. "I never imagined that you wouldn't be a monster!"

"Thanks," Garnet said flatly.

"I'm Pearl," Pearl said, tapping her fingers together nervously. "This is-"

"I'm Amethyst!" Amethyst jumped in. "And this is Steven."

"...Hi," the Doctor said awkwardly. "Sorry about the, uh, sonic. Screwdriver. I hope I didn't-" as he trailed off, Clara cleared her throat loudly.

"So thank you all for saving the planet," she said. "We should probably wander off through space, good luck saving the world. We'll be back sometime, probably. Have a very nice day."

"Did you say… space?" Pearl said quietly.

Clara, who was about to pull the Doctor away from this incredibly uncomfortable situation, turned back to the pale gem. "What?" she asked.

"Space. Can you… show me space?"

"Yeah, I guess we could," she said. "Right, Doctor?" Despite his sour face, he looked at them and considered it.

"Pearl," Garnet said. "Think about this."

"What is there to think about?" Pearl said, joy lighting up her face. "Do you have a ship? How big is it? What about the technology? You're an alien, right? You look pretty human to me."

"Yes, he is an alien," Clara said. "Doctor?"

"Maybe… just one trip," he finally agreed. Pearl's smile almost made him happy about it. Almost.

"Just one," Clara reminded. Pearl nodded happily. Just to see the stars again- it had been thousands of years. Once, she had lived among them, on strange planets, on the homeworld. It used to be beautiful, before they brought the homeworld to the brink of ecological disaster. And she didn't even know what had happened to it.

"How about we promise not to get in each other's way when we're saving the world?" Clara said, crossing her arms.

Garnet held out a hand to shake, and the Doctor took it. "I suppose if I need help, I know who I can call on," he said.

"Yes," Garnet said. "Pearl?"

"Yesss?"

"Don't be too long."

"It's a time machine," the Doctor said. "We'll be back before you know it. Come on, Pearl, the stars await!"

If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he saw stars in her eyes.

* * *

Pearl sat with her feet dangling over the edges of the TARDIS, gazing out past a supernova. Clara stood silently behind her. "It's been so long since I've been in space," she whispered.

"How old are you?" Clara asked, equally quiet.

"I've lost track. I know I'm at least fifteen thousand, probably much older."

"You're older than the Doctor," she said.

"I'm a gem. He's organic. Of course I'm older than him." Pearl stood and leaned out of the door. "I wish I could show Steven. He'd love this. I wish... I wish I had more time out here."

"You know, we might be able to go on one more trip."

"No!" Pearl said suddenly.

"What?" It was like refusing candy, and Clara saw how much it would mean to her.

"My place is on Earth, protecting the humans. I made a promise. If I stay, I could forget it." Pearl stepped back into the whirring machine. "Thank you, Doctor, but I am ready to go home." He looked at her, then began to run around the center of the machine, flipping levers and dials and buttons.

"Let's hope I got the right day," he muttered under his breath.

"Uh, what was that?" Clara said, not quite close enough to hear.

"Time to go away," he said seriously. "Goodbye, Pearl. It was a pleasure." Pearl opened the doors again, then gasped.

"Doctor," she said frantically. "Where are we?"

"You silly thing," the Doctor said to the console. "What did you do this time?" He hopped over to join her by the door.

"What is that?" Clara said, staring out over the cliffs and drills and holes in the walls.

"Kindergarten," Pearl said with a great deal of dread. It wasn't empty. Homeworld gems were swarming all around, preparing weapons and packing up equipment. "What did you do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**My story has taken on a life of its own, and it's not going to be as short as I thought it would be. Enjoy. Review. If you want. I don't bite, but they make my day, as long as they aren't completely negative.**

"It shouldn't be off by this much! We must have gone back in time..."

"Pearl, what is Kindergarten?" Clara asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This is where they... made... gems. This kindergarten almost destroyed the human race! When is this? Please tell me you went back to the past," Pearl said to the Doctor.

He glanced back at the console to check. "Actually, this is the future," he said. "More off than usual." If Pearl hadn't known better, she would have thought he was scolding his machine.

"How far in the future?" Pearl said, her voice guarded.

"One week and two days."

"What?" she shrieked, running back into the TARDIS. "Bring me back to my time."

"We can stop them now," the Doctor said.

"We can stop them one week and two days ago, before this even happens. Now bring me back to my time!" The Doctor hesitated, and all her misgivings came flooding back. Her hand twitched, wanting to activate her gem and pull out her weapon.

She waited, however, and he finally closed the doors and began to flick switches and levers, and before long, it began to make that whooshing noise that it does.

And then the most hideous noise filled the TARDIS, a grinding, screeching noise, and the ship lurched and planted into the ground. "Have we landed?" Clara said nervously.

"We've landed," the Doctor said. "I have no idea where." He looked at the ship's monitor. "We haven't moved an inch!

"We're still one week and two days in the future, next to the kindergarten?" Pearl said.

"Actually, we went back in time," the Doctor said.

"Really? How much?" Clara asked.

He was silent for a while, then said, "Thirty seconds." Pearl groaned. "Let me try again. Maybe it will work this time." This time, the TARDIS lasted longer before the noise started again. This time, there was a high pitched squeal like nails on a chalkboard. Pearl winced.

"Four days! That has to be good enough," the Doctor said, opening the doors.

"Peridot," Pearl said with disgust, looking at the homeworld gem. She was being followed by some of her devices, which clicked, clacked, and began to fix the numerous drills that dotted the bleak cliffsides. "We have to get back to the temple and tell Garnet."

"That could take a while," the Doctor said. "Over a day, if we're lucky."

"Then we should start moving!" It was all unnecessary, though, because Lion walked out of a portal a few feet from the TARDIS and brought them back to the beach. Garnet was standing on their front porch, and she jumped down to meet them.

"Where have you been, Pearl?" she said angrily. Pearl shrank back under her leader's fury.

"Time machine problems," she said with an awkward and mostly fake smile.

"There have five major corrupted gems and three incidents involving the warp pad malfunctioning. We needed you."

"Well, we have a bigger problem to worry about," Pearl said, taking a step back. "Peridot has started up the kindergarten."

"Oh, no," Garnet muttered. "That would explain everything. We have to go, now!"

"What is so important about this kindergarten?"

Amethyst, who had just joined them, stared him straight in the eye, and said, "It feeds on the lifeforce of the planet to fuel its operations, and when it's done, the gems it made leave the gray, dead husk of a planet and take their newfound army away."

Pearl ran inside to fetch Steven.

The Doctor stares back for a second, and then something clicks. "The TARDIS, that's why she malfunctioned."

"Only living things and the planet's core are affected by the kindergarten," Garnet said.

"She is living," the Doctor said, slightly offended. "I need to help."

"Well, since it can't drain the most advanced aliens, you're probably okay," Amethyst said, "but your friend needs to stay behind."

"When are we going?" Steven said excitedly, running down the slope towards them, followed by Pearl.

"You have to stay, too," Garnet said gently. At Steven's crestfallen face, she said, "Protect Beach City. We won't be here to do it." She ruffled his hair and he grinned.

"Clara," the Doctor said. "Catch!" he tossed her the sonic screwdriver, and she snatched it out of the air.

"Won't you need it?" she said, confused. She held it gently, twirling it.

"You can disable gems now, and Steven can- do whatever it is you gems do."

"I get to bubble gems?" Steven said, his face lighting up again.

"You have to protect this town somehow," Garnet said gently. "Good luck."

"Are you leaving right now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, Steven," Amethyst said. "It can't wait."

"I will not fail in my task!" Steven said, puffing up his chest comedically. "I am a Crystal Gem!"

"You're going to do great, Steven," Pearl said, patting him on the head. "L- Lion?" she still hated Lion, just a bit, for being Rose's. She had wanted to show Steven his mom's things. She had wanted to- no, she wouldn't think about that. She had to save the world. "Lion, bring us to the Kindergarten."


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I tried to stay close to the canon that Rebecca Sugar has created. Garnet has asked 3 questions thus far. Please pretend she didn't. Garnet doesn't ask questions, and henceforth and forevermore, there will be no questions asked by Garnet in this fic.**

 **Second of all, I moved the timeline up. It is now after the gems stole her foot. That is where it will remain. It's just been too long to keep it back there, I mean- "die die die die die" she's so precious now. Dork.**

 **Third of all, please review. Please. It is my motivation to write more. So if you would like me to write more... ... ...review? pwetty please?**

 **Fourth of all, I WAS RIGHT sorta ABOUT KINDERGARTENS in that they drain the Earth. Also, it's been awhile. Hello again. Stay tuned.**

Amethyst didn't want to admit how scared she was. The walls that once held other gems, massive, brutish, stupid gems, only reminded her of how she didn't fit in anywhere. She didn't fit with the Kindergarten, and she didn't fit in with the Crystal Gems. Not really.

The gems running the Kindergarten told everyone to face their problems head on. That's what the gems were formed to do, and that's what Amethyst tried to do. But even then, she would want to face her problem from another direction. Charge in, but from above instead of the side. Frankly, she got on the Kindergarten's nerves. Something had malfunctioned when she was made, and she was good for nothing. So they left her to her own devices. They left her, period.

Kindergarten gems were a cheap tactic to get new gems built for war. By drawing on a planet's energy, it made them more powerful, but because of its speed, it never made refined gems, and it rarely made intelligent gems. Amethyst was reminded of that every day of her entire life.

It was too familiar, eerily familiar, as they walked through the old drill bits and cliffs and holes with thousands upon thousands of Kindergarten gems. "We're going to find the warp pad," Garnet said, her voice echoing softly on the walls around them. Pearl's face was apprehensive as they looked around. The Doctor's face was bright and curious. Amethyst's was unreadable.

"You again?" a familiar voice said, clearly frustrated.

"Peridot," Amethyst growled, her hands going to her gem. Around her, the other gems prepared to fight. The Doctor reached for his pocket, then remembered that he had left his sonic screwdriver with Clara.

"You wreck my things, you destroy my operations, you steal my foot, you ruin my entire mission-" Peridot said, her voice rising in pitch, volume and irritation. She stepped forward, her entire body dipping when she used her left foot. "Well, this time you're not going to get away with it so easily, you clods!"

Amethyst growled. "This is my home, not your stupid mission! Do you even care about what happened to Jasper and Lapis?"

Peridot paused, as if considering it, then said, "Naaah."

"I'd like to request a parley," the Doctor said, stepping forward to stand between the gems and Peridot.

"Oh, you'd like to, would you?" Peridot said, crossing her arms. She lost her balance for a second, and her arms windmilled around comically before she could balance on her single foot again.

"Actually, yes," the Doctor said, crossing his arms as well.

"What right does a smelly human have to request a parley?" she said condescendingly.

"I'm a time lord."

She let out a squeal, then closed her mouth quickly. "I thought they all died! What are you doing here? Who sent you after me? DOES EVERY CIVILIZATION IN THE GALAXY WANT TO BREAK MY STUFF?"

"Parley!" the Doctor said, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine," she said. "Where do you propose we hold this… parley?"

"In my ship," he said.

"You've got a ship, too? Of COURSE you have a ship. Why wouldn't you have a ship?" Peridot grumbled, following the Doctor. For a while, she attempted to limp after him, but then she gave up, clearly exasperated, and hopped. The Crystal Gems fanned out behind her, escorting her to the TARDIS. He stopped by the door, letting Peridot take in the small blue box.

"What is this, a joke? This is hardly what I'd call a ship. Is this a trap? Respect the terms of a parley!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, opening the door and revealing its vast interior. Unfortunately, this did little to impress the lime green gem. "This is trash! I expected better from a time lord. What is that, a lever? Where's the interface? That square piece of junk?"

"We aren't here to insult my ship," the Doctor said. "Now, dear, do you have enough energy to create a room for parley?" there was an odd whirring sound, and Peridot looked around, twitching nervously. "This way!" The metal floor clunked loudly as Peridot hopped after him.

Once she was sure both Peridot and the Doctor were out of earshot, Garnet said to Pearl, "I'm not convinced he knows what he's doing."

"Neither am I. I'll keep an eye on him, I promise. But Peridot is within our grasp! She has to submit to our demands. Right?"

"Hm," Garnet grunted. She clenched her fists tightly for a second, making her knuckles crack, then followed Peridot further into the depths of the TARDIS.

 **Thank you, Soleana, for taking over my computer and adding the all-caps "DOES EVERY CIVILIZATION IN THE GALAXY WANT TO BREAK MY STUFF?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, remember that reviews make my day. The next two chapters are probably going to be shorter, one being focused on Steven and Clara and the other... have fun guessing.**

"Grumble grumble grumble _extremely humiliating_ grumble grumble grumble…" Peridot growled under her breath as she hopped slowly behind the most feared man in the galaxy. Oh, it was supposed to be so easy! Her first mission, supposed to go without a hitch. Well, THIS IS A HITCH!

They reached a room that held a large table and the perfect number of chairs for all of them. "Brilliant," the Doctor said, looking up. Was the clod... TALKING to his SHIP? This entire mission was CRACKED!

"Everyone sit down and listen," the Doctor said, taking his place at the head of the table. "The goal of this parley is for all parties to come to an understanding. Are we clear?"

"That _is_ usually the point of a parley," Pearl said.

" _Crystal_ clear," Peridot said. "First order of business- can I get my FOOT back, you CLODS?!"

Garnet sighed. "Amethyst, take Lion back to the temple and take her foot out of your garbage."

"My foot is in your trash pile?"

"I didn't take her foot, Pearl did!" Amethyst complained.

"I put her foot in the pile closest to the water," Pearl said.

"What? Why would you keep her foot in my junk?!"

"It was a test to see if you actually noticed that I messed with it."

"You- I- her- urggh! I'm going to get her foot, but I'm not happy about it," Amethyst said, going out the way she came.

"Make sure to check on Steven!" Pearl called.

It was an awkward few minutes of silence before Amethyst came back. Peridot grabbed her foot and reattached it, then stomped her foot on the floor to make sure it was properly attached. "Alright, what do you clods want?" she said.

"Why is the kindergarten draining my ship's energy?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I planted 4 gems in this planet's crust, but that shouldn't be able to drain it too much. I mean, it won't drain more than a decade or two of your planet's stupid lifespan."

"And we've been having trouble with our warp pads all week!" Pearl said, leaning forward aggressively. She looked at Garnet, who gave her a small nod. "How about that?"

Peridot laughed hysterically for a lot longer than she should have. "I found a few robonoids left over so I sent them out of the warp stream to mess with your warp pad. What- what trouble did you have?"

"We materialized upside down," Garnet said.

This only prompted more maniacal laughter.

"Peridot," Garnet said. "We need to know why four gems are affecting his ship and when exactly are you expecting homeworld to arrive."

"What?" Peridot screeched. "They didn't say they would be coming! Why are they coming? I have to prepare for them!"

"Four gems," Garnet restated.

"Oh no," Peridot said, freaking out again. "What? What did those clods assign me to do? What gems am I incubating? Are they going to decommission me? Am I going to be crushed because I know this?"

"Peridot, calm down," Garnet said. "Tell me what the gems looked like."

"Well, they were clusters, I think. Their patterns were irregular, and there were a few gems that were fused together-"

"Not fused," Garnet growled, her fists clenching.

"I think there were three gem shards in one, four gem shards in two others and one with at least six."

"No wonder they're taking up so much energy," Pearl said. "The shards must be trying to escape each other."

"What? Didn't the shards lose their consciousness when they shattered?" Peridot said.

"Well, not all of it, obviously, and they're still going by their original programming. They're trying to regain their individual form," Pearl said.

"Garnet?" Amethyst said uneasily. "Are you okay?"

The fusion in question was shaking with fury and sadness and fear. In another second, Ruby was trembling with rage and Sapphire was trying to console her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Ruby shouted. "Those are Crystal Gem shards! And you just used them- was it punishment? Do you hate us so much that you wanted them to suffer for what we did?"

"Ruby," Sapphire said gently, trying to brush away the tears that were pouring down the red gem's face. "Please try to calm down."

"This is her fault! How am I supposed to calm down? You forced them together- I bet you didn't even THINK about who they were before this! What if that was you? What if YOU had been forced with US like this! I bet you wouldn't be so CALM ABOUT ALL OF THIS THEN!"

"I'm just doing my job!" Peridot screeched, staring in horror at Ruby- who had begun to burn handprints in the table.

"Not- my ship-" the Doctor said. Then he sighed. "Just don't burn us all into ash."

"AND YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THEM!"

"Ruby, calm down. The only reason we're not on fire right now is because I am cooling down the room."

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FIGHT, DO YOU? YOU DON'T CARE, EITHER!"

"I do care. The best path forward is if we don't provoke the gem we're trying to cooperate with."

Ruby stood up, the chair Garnet sitting in toppling over. Sapphire fell, tripped over the chair, and lay on her back, staring up at her.

"Sapp-" Ruby said, horrified. Then she fled the room.

Sapphire picked herself up off the ground, then hovered out after Ruby. "I'll be back," she said. "You don't have to wait for us.

"This is not good," Pearl said, dread in her voice. "Peridot, please tell me you can prevent homeworld from coming."

"Don't ask me!" Peridot whined. "I don't know why they're coming. I guess Jasper might have told them about Rose Quartz when we started to go back. I don't even know where she is, promise! I didn't look for her, I went straight to the Kindergarten to find the gems I was supposed to incubate."

"That's what you got from there?" Amethyst said. "What about all the arms and legs fused together?"

"I told you I don't know! I'm just following ORDERS, you CLOD!" Peridot crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"We know where Jasper and Lapis are," Amethyst said.

"Amethyst!" Pearl said, more shocked than angry. "She doesn't have to know that!"

"What's she going to do? It's not like she can get to them. They're fused at the bottom of the ocean. Lapis trapped Jasper there."

"Of course," Peridot said, her fingers massaging her temples. "Of course they would do that. Of course. Why do I have to work with all these clods?"

"Can you help us?" Pearl asked.

"No! No, I can't help you clods. Finally, Yellow Diamond sent help! You Crystal Clods have fun dealing with the full force of her armies. Thanks for my foot." she stood, as if ready to leave.

"Peridot," the Doctor said, his voice echoing through the TARDIS. Peridot squealed. "You're going to help us."

"Yeah? Or what?"

"Or I'll use my sonic screwdriver to force you back into your gem."

"You wouldn't," Peridot said, staring nervously at his hands. The Doctor reached into his pocket, staring into her eyes. "Okay! Okay! I'll help!"

 **I wouldn't call this a** _ **redemption**_ **fic, per se… but Peridot never seemed to be the main villain in this. I love her, she's so hilariously unstable.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To the guest who left a review: sorry, I've only watched the reboot of doctor who and a few of the very first episodes, and I wouldn't feel comfortable adding anything I haven't seen.**

 **As always, read and review. As promised, this chapter is of Steven and Clara. And a few surprise guests. Even I don't know exactly where this story is going anymore, I'm just along for the ride. Please don't hurt me.**

Besides the brief "can't-talk-right-now-sorry" from Amethyst, Steven hadn't seen any of the gems since that morning. It was normal, obviously, for them to be gone for long periods of time, but usually he saw them at least warp in and warp back. Recently, they had warped in, fallen over (except Garnet, her hair was stable enough that she stayed upside down with no problem), grumbled about it (except Garnet, she rarely grumbled), and _then_ warped out.

Now the warp pad was still.

There had already been an attack on the beach house, but Clara had made it blip into its gem within seconds and the only thing Steven had to do was bubble it.

Now he was lying face down on the couch, bored beyond reason.

"Hey," she said brightly, sitting down next to him. "What do you feel like doing?"

"Nothing," he said, his voice muffled by the couch.

"How about cartoons?" she said.

"Nothing's on but reruns. And it's the same two reruns the entire day."

"Games?"

"Noooo," he said dramatically, lifting his head up enough for the sound to travel. Then he let it drop. "Ow."

That was when Lion appeared on the doorstep.

Jasper was constantly, viciously fighting. Fighting for her life. Fighting against Lapis. Fighting to gain control. Fighting so that she could defeat Rose Quartz- or the weak form she had taken- and bring back her honor. Lapis was strong, too. But eventually, eventually, she would have to bend.

"Lion?" Steven said. "Hiii!" he moved to the side and fell onto the ground, then rolled over to rub himself all over his pink friend. "What's wrong?" Lion roared, creating a portal. "Ahhh Clara come on!" Lion barely waited for her to get on his back before jumping through.

It had taken some thought on how best to break the other gem. Lapis had a weakness- she cared for the form Rose had taken. Jasper was cruel- not with her fists, but with her words. No matter how far Lapis dragged her down, she could still hear the words Jasper launched at her. Taunts. Threats. Challenges. And Lapis, for all that she could do, was breaking.

Slowly, slowly, breaking.

"Lion, where are we?"

"So he can teleport," Clara said to herself shakily. "Okay, cool. Yeah. Pink lion can teleport."

Lion grunted and started to move around. "Are we on the beach? Why are we on the beach? Lion, what are you doing?"

Lion had found a spot next to some rocks that was carpeted with grass, and he circled around on it once, twice, three times, then lay down with an _oof._ Steven sat next to him, and Clara sat next to Steven, holding the sonic screwdriver tightly.

All they had to do was wait.

"Jasper, please." she was begging now. It felt good to be in control. "He doesn't know what he's doing. Let me talk to him. Please don't hurt him!"

"Silence, brat," Jasper snapped. The fusion finally stirred, shaking off fish and crabs and underwater animals that had made their home in and on them. She slowly piloted the body upwards. Animals still clinging on either let go or died as the lack of pressure was too sudden for them to bear.

"Please don't do this. Please don't do this. Please don't do this."

The ocean started to churn, and Steven leaped to his feet, his shield appearing on his arm. Clara took it in for a second, then looked back at the ocean. So he can do that, too. That's alright. It isn't magic, it's science. Probably. Not like everything she saw with the Doctor was completely explainable either.

"Mala...chite?"

The fusion was too unstable, they could both tell. It twitched all over, its skin contorting and pulling away from its body. Lapis, no longer in any semblance of control, wanted to unfuse. It was Jasper holding them together. She needed power to defeat them, Malachite was that power.

The Quartz child was on the beach. How she got there, who knows- the Lion. It was pink, like Rose Quartz. It must have carried her there.

"He isn't Rose," Lapis cried, far down below her. "He doesn't know who you are."

"Well let's see if I can jog her memory!" she roared.

Of course, the fusion was still silent. It simply towered over the Quartz child, the lion, and some puny human.

"Lapis?" the Quartz child called. "Lapis, are you there?"

"Do you remember nothing?" Jasper yelled through Malachite's mouth. "We fought for Earth- you were their leader. You were a brilliant leader. You inspired them to sacrifice themselves- your armies were feared in that they didn't fear death. They willingly died for you- hundreds of thousands in devotion to you. Do you remember none of this?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" she said.

"Homeworld? You rebelled against the diamond authority- they were furious, angry beyond belief. You betrayed our kind, Rose, you betrayed them, you betrayed me, you betrayed your so-called friends. That pearl you tricked into following you- she's still following you around like a lost slave, waiting for you to give her orders. You never saw her as a friend, did you? You were always just her master."

"I'm not Rose!"

"Let me do it," the human said. "You'll get nowhere talking to it like this."

"Lapis has to be in there somewhere!"

"You're pathetic. Pathetic and weak. I used to be the most formidable opponent- I used to be admired for my prowess in battle. I was something of value, higher than the other jaspers, higher than peridots. Now I've been reduced to a mere escort. Do you remember being afraid of me, Rose? Do you remember that? I used to be the most feared gem on homeworld! There was-"

"I'm sorry!"

"No one-"

"I can't do anything-"

"Who could-"

"I'm so sorry I failed you-"

"Stop-"

"Steven-"

Malachite shone with a white light, and the two gems split apart.

"Lapis!"

Jasper looked up from where she had faceplanted in the sand. She was a mess- her eyes were sunken, her color faded, her hair filthy and unkempt. Lapis was no better- her dress was ripped and she didn't even have the strength to get up.

"Clara, do it!"

Steven put up his bubble around himself and Lapis, and Clara pointed the sonic at Jasper. She screamed with pain- "You can't do this- I need to prove myself-" but she was back in her gem with a flash of light.

Steven let the bubble vanish and Lapis topple back down to the ground, and he quickly bubbled Jasper. He didn't send her to the temple immediately. Clara put her hand on his shoulder, and his face hardened as the bubble teleported away.

They both looked down at Lapis. She was stiffened in pain, trembling. Steven could see tears running down her face. "Lapis?"

She poofed.

He took her gem in his hands. "I won't let anything more hurt you."

 **Hey, Jasper may never get redeemed, but at least she got a speech. Thank goodness for small victories. And feel free to feel (tongue twister for ya) sorry for Jasper. Seriously. She needs a little sympathy, even if her being poofed was entirely deserved. EYY I'm really excited for next chapter. I've only written 3/4 of it and I'm all emotional!**

 **Ugh I can't believe we have to wait until September for new episodes. I swear I'm going to die.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, I love reviews. Please review. I want feedback.**

"Ruby, please listen to me."

"You ALWAYS DO THIS! You pretend you're the bigger gem and I KNOW YOU FEEL THIS TOO! Why are you doing this to yourself? Locking it all up inside like you don't even CARE-" Ruby sat on a rock, her tears evaporating as they fell.

"Ruby, I need you to listen to me."

"I'm trying, Sapphy! But this-" Ruby's voice cracked. "This is our fault. The gems- all stuck together, their numbers being read off like some stupid- script- and it's HER FAULT TOO AND SHE COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT ANY OF THIS!"

"Ruby," Sapphire said, putting her hand on Ruby's cheek. "You have to let it go."

"You don't have any right to say that," Ruby sobbed.

"Peridot will be one of our greatest allies in what's to come. You saw this. You heard her, too. She's only following orders. It's no worse than everything we've done."

"How do you stay calm through everything?" she said, leaning into Sapphire's embrace. "That time lord probably murdered thousands, and we're just trusting him."

"What else can we do?" Sapphire said. "He has the power to disrupt our physical forms with his sonic screwdriver. He's infinitely more useful as an ally than an enemy."

"What's going to happen to us? If everything goes wrong, what's the worst that could happen to us?" Sapphire stared at her, her face blank. Ruby pushed herself away. If Sapphire was bothered by the sudden lack of warmth, it certainly didn't show. "Tell me!"

"You don't want to know," Sapphire said, conviction in every word.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me it's better this way! We have to talk- we have to make it right!" Ruby moved the hair out of Sapphire's eye.

"I promise you," she said quietly. "It's better that you never find out."

How could Sapphire tell her the worst thing that could happen to them? Being cracked, being crushed, being corrupted, reprogrammed, forced apart, watching each other be tortured and killed. They were nearly as likely as them winning.

"Sapphy," Ruby whispered, her voice coming out as a low whine. "Please tell me everything's going to be okay. I need you to tell me that everything's going to be okay."

Sapphire stood and offered her a hand. Ruby didn't take it. "Ruby, they need Garnet."

"I don't _feel_ like _fusing_ with you, _Sapphire_."

Sapphire stood there, her hand outstretched still, her mouth open in surprise. Then her hand snapped back to her side and she turned, hiding the tears with her other hand. Ruby stayed on the rock, not reacting.

She went back into the TARDIS and sat back with the other gems and the Doctor. They noticed her tears. They didn't say anything.

Peridot kept glancing over at the tiny gem uncomfortably. Pearl kept her eyes focused on the center of the table. Amethyst kept her eyes focused on her hands, resting in her lap. The Doctor seemed oblivious to the entire thing.

Peridot was going to be their hostage, along with all of her research and the gem clusters. They all walked down to retrieve them together. They noticed Ruby sitting by herself, rocking back and forth. They didn't say anything.

Without the gem cluster draining the earth's power, the TARDIS was ready to materialize back at the temple within the hour. They noticed Peridot looking at the gem clusters, her eyes empty of all feeling. They didn't say anything.

And they said nothing when Ruby climbed into the TARDIS, sat in the corner, and spurned all of Sapphire's attempts to console her.

"Please," Sapphire said, an above average level of emotion showing in her voice. "I don't want to lose you. I'm just trying to do what's right."

"Go away, Sapphire," Ruby said, turning away.

"I see the possibilities of you getting hurt every day, and you know how hard it is for me to see that. This is no different. We're supposed to be a conversation, remember?"

"No. We aren't. That's Garnet. Now leave me alone."

Sapphire didn't look in the future for the answer to their relationship. There was a chance the odds weren't good, and she didn't want to lose her faith in them. Garnet was still there- she had to be. She was their love. She had to be their love.

"Garnet!" Steven called as the TARDIS materialized in front of his house. "Garnet, I-" he broke off, confused, as Sapphire hopped out of the ship. She was followed by Pearl, who was followed by Amethyst, then Ruby, then the Doctor, and finally- Peridot? "Peridot!" he called happily, running over. He looked like he wanted to hug her, but then he stepped back. "It's great to see you," he said, grinning. Peridot scowled.

"What is it, Steven?" Sapphire said. "What do you need Garnet for?"

"What, don't you know? Well, Lion made a portal, and the portal led to the beach, and then Malachite came out-" this prompted gasps from everyone except Clara and the Doctor, who didn't seem to know quite what was going on. "And Lapis made them unfuse, but only after a little while, and I bubbled Jasper. She's in the temple."

"Where's Lapis?" Sapphire asked.

"Uhh, right inside," Steven said. "Why are you two unfused?"

"No reason," Sapphire said, turning and walking back to the house.

The Doctor followed her without a second thought. Clara put her hand on Steven's shoulder, then walked after him.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Steven asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," she growled, stalking off towards the house.

"They just need time," Pearl said. "Sapphire is patient, she knows this. Garnet will be back in no time."

Whether or not she was right, Steven shrugged, and they brought Peridot inside.

"Lapis!" Steven cried, rushing over to the gem that had already reformed and was lying on the floor.

"Steven," she said, clawing at the ground weakly, trying to bring herself up to a sitting position.

"Lapis… what happened to you?"

"I'm… fine, Steven," she said.

"You don't sound fine at all. What happened to you?"

"It's okay," she said, her voice rising in pitch. "It's okay because you're okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. Nobody's ever going to hurt you. I- nng!"

"Lapis!"

"She's going to need a lot of time to recover," Sapphire said, sitting next to the blue gem who had drawn her knees up to her chest and was twitching feebly in the fetal position.

"But… what's wrong with her? What's going to happen?"

"Not even I have the answer to that," Sapphire said. "Pearl, please pick up Lapis and put her on the couch."

Pearl complied, and Steven tucked a blanket around her. "I'll be here," he said, smoothing the blanket over her.

"Amethyst, Doctor, go back to the Kindergarten and monitor it for the homeworld. As soon as you see homeworld, warp back to us. Keep within shouting distance of each other and close to the warp and there is only a small likelihood of anything going wrong."

"Small likelihood?" Amethyst said. "Are you trying to reassure us? Because it's not working!"

"Pearl, Peridot, with me."

"So I'm assuming I stay with Steven and Lapis," Clara said.

"Correct. If her condition worsens, fetch me."

They went into the temple before Clara could ask how she could fetch her.

Sapphire took out the gem clusters and set them down on the floor, sitting next to them. Pearl followed suit. Peridot stood over them, crossing her arms.

"Peridot," Sapphire said firmly. "Sit." she put one hand on Peridot's leg.

Peridot shivered as a chill went through her, then scowled and sat.

"What gems are these?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know. My job isn't to ask questions, you clods."

"Emerald, Citrine, Pearl, Jade. Peridot."

"What?"

"No. There's Peridot in this one," Sapphire said, touching it gently. "And this seems to be… a Ruby." she was quiet for a moment- quieter than usual.

"Sapphire?"

"The citrine seems to be intact, except for the fact that it's spliced with three others," she said, pretending nothing happened. "The jade is cracked down the middle, but all the pieces seem to be here. All of the other ones are just shards."

"What about that one?" Pearl said, pointing to one that seemed more even than the others. In fact, there seemed to be only a few tiny shards, held together by-

"Dust," Sapphire said bluntly. "Gem dust. That's several hundred gems all mashed together."

"Can I go now?" Peridot said.

"No," Sapphire said. "I want you to separate the Citrine and the Jade and get them to me by the end of the day."

"What?" Peridot shrieked. "It's one thing being used as a hostage, but freeing two Crystal Gems that could be used against me? No way!"

"You will do as I say," Sapphire said, her voice still neutral.

"What, are you gonna make me?"

"Yes."

"Wait. Seriously?"

Pearl began to shiver. "S- S- S- Sapphire, I d- d- don't think this is a g- g- g- ide-a."

"You may leave, Pearl," Sapphire said, ice forming on the ground around her feet. "Peridot, take the gems. Separate the gems. Then report back to me."

"Okayfinepleasedon'thurtme," Peridot said, scooping up the clusters and following Pearl. The temperature came back to normal as Sapphire took deep calming breaths.

"How did you know that would work?" Pearl said.

"I wasn't planning on losing my temper. I'm sorry you were cold, Pearl."

"I'll just stick by Ruby," Pearl said jokingly, then as Sapphire's mouth grimaced, "What?"

"I need to talk to Clara."

 **The end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since everyone else is killing Peridot, and that makes me sad, I promise I will not kill Peridot in this fic. Hand to Yellow Diamond.**

 **I might torture her a lil tho. Haven't decided yet.**

 **With Lapis, all bets are off. muahahaha.**

"Sapphire, right?" Clara said. "I don't know what I can help you with."

"Do you trust the Doctor?"

"With my life."

"And he's never shown any ill intentions towards us?"

"Well apart from the beginning, no, never around me. He tried to be a good man, you know. Succeeds most of the time. He'll defend this planet with his life, and that's good enough for me."

"I trust you," Sapphire said.

"I appreciate that," Clara said.

"If he has any reservations about helping the Crystal Gems, make sure he talks to us about them. We all need to get along."

"Might have to work on the red one," Clara said. "She doesn't seem willing to get along."

Sapphire pursed her lips, then stood. "Peridot, work on the clusters where Clara can keep an eye on you. Clara, keep an eye on her. Pearl…"

"I can go with Amethyst to keep an eye on… the sky," Pearl said quickly, glancing at Ruby, steaming quietly just outside the door, and Sapphire, who was ignoring her.

"Alright."

"What do I do?" Steven said.

"You're in charge of Lapis."

The blue gem hadn't moved since she had been set down on the couch. Steven sat next to her head, looking down at her face. He was obviously distressed, and so was she. Her gem lacked its polish- it wasn't broken or anything it just… didn't seem like _Lapis._

Steven brought a pillow onto his lap and hugged it tightly. Sapphire put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly and he wiped away a tear.

"Should you be doing that?" Pearl said warily, looking back at Peridot from the warp pad.

"Look, they've been fused together with thousands of pounds of pressure. I'm doing what I can," Peridot said, using her blaster to form a seam along the jade's edge.

"I told you," Sapphire said, her voice still plain but now it was _cold._ "That isn't fusion."

"Fine! Whatever! Give me a break!"

Pearl warped away. Peridot continued to fiddle with the jade. "Just so you know, the jade's cracked pretty bad. There's a strong likelihood of it cracking even if I manage to get it out of this cluster. It could crack before I get it out of the cluster. There's barely half a centimeter holding it together."

"You'll. Manage."

Peridot visibly flinched. Sapphire turned her back on her. It was another five minutes before an audible crack was heard.

"I- I'm sorry!" Peridot squeaked as the room went icy cold.

Then the room became twice as hot as Ruby stormed in. She grabbed Peridot by the front of her homeworld uniform and slammed her into the wall, blindsiding her with her unexpected strength.

"Ruby, no!" Steven cried, leaving Lapis' side to try and help Peridot. "She didn't mean to!" he tried to pull her away, but she was around 1000 degrees Fahrenheit and he drew his hand back with a yelp. "Ruby, you burned me!"

"Ruby, this isn't going to help," Sapphire said sharply. "Let her go."

Peridot struggled against Ruby's hands. "I tried, okay?" she shouted, her head twisting away from Ruby's intense heat. "You're hurting me!"

Sapphire touched Ruby's hands with her own, cooling them down. Ruby whipped around, sending Sapphire sprawling onto the ground. Peridot slumped to her knees, rubbing her burned shoulders. "I don't need you, Sapphire! I don't want you! I'm sick of being around you all the time-" Sapphire reached for her hand. "Don't touch me!"

Peridot was trying to crawl away, assisted by Steven, but Ruby stomped over to them and grabbed Peridot again.

"Steven," Clara said softly. "Get inside your bubble with Lapis."

"Clara?"

"Do it."

He did as she said, and Clara whipped out the sonic screwdriver and made a few quick sounds with it. That got the gems' attention. "Listen, all of you. I know you're scared, and angry, and maybe all of this seems like a good idea right now, but it's not. It's really, really not. We could all be killed and this fighting isn't going to help anything. And if you keep arguing, I might just use this device and pop you back into your gems. Now if you start working together and _trusting_ each other, I won't have to use this. Okay?"

"Yes, _ma'am,_ " Ruby growled, pushing Peridot away from her. The gem scrambled back to the cluster as Ruby said, "You'd better get the other gem out in one piece, or I'll fry you. Got it?"

"YesIdo!" Peridot squeaked, clutching the cluster close to her chest.

Steven lowered his bubble, then made sure Lapis was doing okay. Her condition hadn't changed, although she had been shaking a little when the temperature had been fluctuating. "Should Lapis have poofed by now?" he said, sitting on his hands.

"I don't know, Steven, why don't you poof her?" Ruby yelled, storming out the door.

"She doesn't mean that," Sapphire said, the room getting colder by a few degrees. "She's still mad. She will be for a while more, and nothing I can say will help her."

Sapphire turned away, covering her face with her hands, and ran to the warp pad to warp away.

"Sapphire, wait! What are you-" she warped away.

Clara gave a frustrated huff, crossing her arms as she sat on the couch. "Typical Doctor. Leaving me to babysit," she said, quietly enough that Steven _almost_ missed it.

Luckily he didn't take it personally. "Hey, Ruby's outside. And Peridot's in here."

She looked up at him, almost having forgotten he was there. "You're not the one I have to babysit," she said, looking pointedly at Peridot, who was growling childishly and poking the cluster with her tools. Then she glanced over at Ruby, who was slowly burning a hole through the surprisingly heat resistant porch.

That was when the warp pad activated and all hell broke loose.

 **...review?** **maybe I won't kill everyone if you review** **not making any promises though**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Carrie: Thanks! And don't worry- either Garnet will eventually come back and be fine, or one or both of her components will die and she'll never be formed again!**

Peridot shoved herself into the closet as Pearl stepped back off the warp pad wielding her spear, a large bloody scrape covering her entire left side. The Doctor had been dragged onto the warp pad, probably by her- he had been knocked unconscious and had a nasty lump on his head to show for it.

Another pearl had followed them onto the warp pad, wielding a normal, non-summoned sword and wearing a plain homeworld uniform. Now she was hacking at Pearl's spear with a vengeance, her mouth twisted into a scowl but her eyes horrifyingly blank. She was aiming for her gem.

Pearl blocked one strike with her spear, then staggered back, her arm clearly paining her. Another few lucky strikes and she fell to her knees, barely keeping the other pearl from smashing her gem.

"Pearl!" Steven cried, jumping in front of her with his shield bright in front of them. "Uh… other pearl! We don't want to fight you! Why are you doing this?"

"I must follow my instructions," she said, her voice hollow, swiping at the shield.

"You don't have to! Pearl- this pearl! Didn't, and now she's our friend! You can be our friend!"

"I- must- follow my instructions," she said again, trying to move so she could get at them. "You don't understand. I _must_ follow my instructions."

"Yeah? Or what?"

"Or I will be decommissioned. Please stop talking to me. I was instructed to kill you."

"Pearl!" Steven said, scared. "Help!"

Pearl pushed herself off the ground, then collapsed back onto the floor, turquoise blood draining out of her arm.

That was when Ruby charged in, a furious unstoppable force, her gauntlets at the ready. The pearl wasn't expecting a tiny little ball of fury to barrel into her leg, and her leg buckled, pitching her to the ground. Pearl scooted forward just enough to hold her spear at the other pearl's gem. "Why is homeworld here?" she demanded. "Tell us or I'll break your gem?"

"Go ahead," the pearl said. "If I tell you, I'm decommissioned anyway." Instead, Pearl drove the spear into the pearl's chest. There was one tense second where the other pearl stared wide-eyed at Pearl, and then- poof. Steven hurried forward, bubbling the pearl. For one second he just stared, confused, at the perfectly round, smooth gem.

He was about to send it away when a horrible _crack_ could be heard through the bubble. It split in half where there was a ring around it, and then the two parts crumbled into dust. "No!" he gasped, stepping back. His bubble popped and the dust blew onto the floor.

He looked back at Pearl and Ruby, tears starting to roll down his face, but Pearl was lying on the floor and Ruby pulling at her arm frantically. "Wake- up- Pearl- we- need- you!" she said loudly.

"I'm so sorry," Pearl said, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry- Amethyst. I failed all of you."

"What happened to Amethyst?" Ruby said, her pitch climbing higher and ending on a squeak.

"They-" _poof._

"Pearl?" Steven whispered. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know what happened," Clara said, crouching beside the Doctor. "It's like he's sleeping. His hearts are both working, and he's breathing, but- he didn't even wake up for that gem."

Peridot poked her head out of the closet. "Can I come out now?"

"STAY IN THE CLOSET AND KEEP WORKING!" Ruby shouted.

"Come out, Peridot," Steven said, holding Pearl in his hands. His words were bright, but his face was soaked with tears.

Peridot stepped out, still holding the cluster. "I almost got her out," she said to Ruby. "It'll be fine this time. Please don't hurt me."

Ruby looked away, her own angry tears evaporating the moment they fell. "Steven, I need Sapphire," she said. "Where is she?"

Steven froze. "Uh, she left."

"Where?" Ruby said.

"On the warp pad. I don't know where."

Ruby ran to the warp and warped away.

Steven looked down at Pearl, then at the empty warp, then at Lapis, still curled up in the fetal position, then at Clara holding the Doctor on the floor. Peridot cackled loudly as a sharp crack filled the room. Steven looked over, his heart skipping a beat, expecting the worst, but he saw a single untouched gem laying on the floor, surrounded by shards.

"Citrine!"

 **Sorry, got a bit of writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner, since, y'know, Pearl's poofed, Sapphire and Ruby left, the Doctor is indisposed and Amethyst is MUAHAHAHAHA**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you review, you get to see a sneak peek of the next chapter which I have already written. Unless you're a guest, in which case I can't send you anything. Soleana, you get nothing.**

 **This is short, and so is the next chapter, but I'm nearly done with the next chapter so don't worry.**

* * *

Now that it was apparent what a dangerous position the Crystal Gems were in, Ruby's mind snapped into focus. She needed Sapphire.

Sapphire was the one gem who could calm her down. No matter what gems or aliens they were allying themselves with, how could she have just _ignored_ her? Even if she _didn't_ want to fuse- even if she didn't want to fuse with _her._

And now Ruby had no idea where she had gone.

"Sapphire?" she shouted, warping from place to place. But what if she had warped somewhere and then walked out? "Sapphire? Sapphire! Please!"

Eventually she thought of the homeworld warp. Clearly it would be dangerous right now, what with the homeworld gems coming back, and they might try to repair the warp- but even then, if she smashed it again maybe it would get something DONE for once!

She warped in.

It was deadly silent, and Ruby crept back into the shadow of a pillar, a bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach. "Clearly Sapphire wouldn't have gone here, time to go," she said, shaking it off with a laugh. "Okay, bye now!"

"RUBY!"

There was a horrible cracking sound and Ruby spun around. "SAPPHIRE!"

* * *

"The citrine won't come out for at least an hour or two," Peridot said in an attempt to crush Steven's spirit. Steven's spirit was resilient.

"I get to see another gem in only an hour or two?" he said happily, staring at the orange, square-faceted gem and cradling Pearl in his arms. "I wonder what she looks like. Or is it a he?"

"All gems are she's, clod," Peridot muttered, resigning herself to another hour of this.

That was when Lapis straightened and whispered, "Steven! Steven. Steven-"

"Lapis?" the boy said nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! No-" Clara scrambled to the blue gem's side.

"Do you need to say something?" she said gently.

"Jasper called for reinforcements," she said.

"We know. There was-"

"Nonononono," Lapis moaned, rocking back and forth. "Not just gems. Aliens. They were allies in a war, you see, they've always hated Earth- been drawn to it- you have to have seen them at least once, how else could the Earth have survived? Please- no, Jasper- don't hurt them. Please don't hurt them. Please, please, please don't hurt them…"

* * *

"SAPPHIRE!"

"I'm okay! Get back, Ruby! Get-" a blue blur pushed Ruby over as a pillar toppled down behind them, then pulled her onto the warp pad just as their pursuer showed its face.

* * *

"Doctor," Clara said. "We need your help. Doctor, wake UP!"

* * *

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE-"

* * *

 **Oh hey, you know what sounds great? Taking a break. Let's make the next chapter calm and reasonable and keep all the characters out of danger for a little while, huh?**

 ***evil laughter***


	11. Chapter 11

**Have fun, Soleana**

When Amethyst woke, she was aware of a loud ringing in her ears. She wondered for a moment if she had reformed, but remembered, with relief, that she didn't. Then she realized where she was, and her relief was replaced with terror.

"Hello," a sneery voice said, and Amethyst looked up from where she lay on the floor. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out some green.

"Peridot?" she asked nervously.

"Jade," the gem said. "Why would they spare a peridot on a gem like you?"

Amethyst growled.

"Oh, wow! This job might be easier than I thought."

Amethyst wanted to ask what job, but she was afraid to find out. She growled again, pulling back.

"I wonder what form you'll take," Jade said, stepping closer. "How many legs you'll have. I'm sure you'll have some sort of mane, isn't that right, Amethyst?"

The name sent shivers down her spine. "Get away from me."

"Sorry, sweetie, it doesn't work like that. Now what I'm going to do is force you to go into your gem. If you don't reform by the time I count to five, I'll crush you. Got it?"

Amethyst gaped at her, then snapped her mouth closed.

Jade spun around a destabilizer in her hand and walked closer to Amethyst. Amethyst scooted back, then got to her feet, her gem glowing.

"Oh, did I mention? Your gem won't work with that stuff on it. It also makes it hard to reform in such a short time."

Amethyst was trying in vain to summon her whip, but there was some kind of gunk covering it that seemed to work against her. She ended up getting into a fighting stance and staring up at the gem whose height rivaled Pearl's.

The fight was over in a flash- the taller, bigger gem easily overpowered her, and she was zapped into her gem. _One. Two. Three. Four._ Amethyst reformed with barely a millisecond to spare. Jade looked on disapprovingly as she removed her foot from Amethyst's chest.

"Again." At this, everything seemed as if it was going in slow motion. There was only one reason Jade would be forcing her into her gem over and over again. If her intentions weren't clear now, they were _crystal_ clear now. And it made sense. Homeworld was used to psychological torture. She wasn't being tortured. She _was_ torture.

For _them._ For _Steven._

She was poofed again. She felt strange- there was some sort of buzzing preventing her from thinking straight. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._ There was a moment of pain before she came out and lay, panting, on the floor. "Please," she said slowly, crawling away from Jade. "Please."

"Four seconds," she said, ignoring the purple gem's words. Did the destabilizer hurt more, this time? She couldn't tell. _One. Two. Three._ She came out early. Immediately she knew it was a mistake. Her hair had started to grow down her neck, and she could feel her gem pulse in a _very distracting way._ She reached up one hand to hold her head, then the other one- but her left hand had warped into a foot. This was all too familiar.

Garnet was right. Reformation was nothing to mess around with.

"Oh, good," Jade said. "Three seconds."

Amethyst stood, slightly wobbly with the new weight and changes. She growled again, but clapped her normal hand over her mouth when the sound that came out was much too feral.

"Please!"

"Three seconds."

Amethyst closed her eyes, backed away and focused on her normal form. When she felt the sting of the destabilizer, she was already imagining her form. _One. Two. Three._ She had fixed her hair- although it had developed a hint of a wave- but her hand- foot- hadn't changed.

"This will be easier on both of us if you just let it happen," Jade said sweetly through her gritted teeth.

"Never!"

Jade stepped forward, backing Amethyst up against the humming force field. Her upper left foot smacked into the field and she cursed. _Think of your hand. Fix the foot._

 _One. Two. Three._ Nothing had changed.

Jade huffed softly at Amethyst's resistance. "I'm impressed. Most have corrupted long before now."

Amethyst shivered, holding herself tightly. The buzzing was back, and it was hard to hear over it. _Please don't say two seconds. Please, please, please, in the name of-_

"...seconds."

"What did you say?" Amethyst asked.

"Two... and."

"What?"

"Is this- ah. Of course. So you aren't immune to it," Jade said, speaking louder over the noise. "Two seconds."

"Why are you doing this?" Amethyst shouted.

"I'm doing my job. If I succeed with you, I might get moved up. Now just shut up and do as you're told."

Amethyst lunged forwards, fist connecting with Jade's hand. Jade flipped her to the side, and Amethyst was flung to the ground yet again. She felt some kind of animalistic rage building inside of her, and she threw herself at Jade again. The buzzing in her head gained volume, and she crumpled to the floor, a low whine in her throat.

"It's funny. Physically, you seem fine- except the foot, of course- but you're losing your mind despite that."

Amethyst clawed at her head, tears building in her eyes as Jade leaned down with the destabilizer. Two seconds. Only two. Except she could no longer feel time passing. She felt pressure. Her time must be up. She tried to resist the changes when she reformed- she really did.

But it was far too late for her now.

 **I have to admit I love hearing about making people suffer. If I made you suffer, leave a review and I'll pm you a sneak peak of the next chapter. You know you want to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is your chapter. I apologize for torturing the characters. Wait, no I don't. I take that back.**

"We've got to find Amethyst," Sapphire said, holding tight to Ruby's side. "There are numerous possibilities for her fate, and none of them are good. We can only hope that the worst has not already come to pass."

"Ruby! Sapphire! You made up!" Steven said, enthusiastic.

"Great," Peridot said, rolling her eyes. It suited her much better when Ruby was far, far away from her.

Ruby stiffened, as if she was about to lunge for her again, but Sapphire ran her hand down her back and Ruby took a deep breath. "Once either Pearl or the Doctor wake up, they can explain what exactly happened at the kindergarten and we can plan accordingly."

"We don't need to plan, we need to get Amethyst back!" Ruby said. "You said it yourself, they could be doing horrible things to her right now! We need to go, now!"

"We need someone to tell us what happened," Sapphire said calmly.

"Daleks," the Doctor said, sitting up from where he lay beside Clara.

"No," Clara said, terror flashing across her face.

"That's all?" Sapphire asked.

"That's ALL?" Ruby said, staring at her girlfriend with horror.

"I just asked a question. Doctor, answer it."

"There were five of them. Just Daleks," he said. "They took us by surprise. Pearl took a blast to the chest protecting Amethyst, but she didn't die. Something about hard light resisting energy attacks or something. I'm not sure what happened to Amethyst- we were followed by several pearls, we must have left her behind. Where's Pearl?"

Steven pointed mutely at the gem lying on the table. The Doctor sighed. "I suppose we have to get Amethyst, then?"

"Yes," Sapphire said. "We-"

"Will think of a plan on the way," Ruby interrupted, looking pointedly at Sapphire.

"Fine. Clara, Steven-"

"We stay behind," Steven finished sadly, sitting back down next to Lapis, who had lapsed back into a restless trance.

"We have to be here if Lapis, Pearl or Citrine reform," Clara reminded him. At the mention of Citrine, Steven cheered up. He had left her on his bed in a bundle of blankets. Hadn't Peridot said it could be an hour? It had been an hour already. Clara tossed the Doctor his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor followed the gems onto the warp pad, tucking his sonic into his inner pocket and looking at Clara as they warped out.

"Good luck, Doctor," she called after him. "Not that you'll need it…"

Immediately once they were in the warp stream, each gem summoned their weapons. "Ruby," Sapphire said, "Get to the right and start heating up. Doctor, you're in the front. Prepare your sonic." she moved to the left. "Once we're out of the initial mess, Ruby, the best plan of action would be to form Garnet. If that's alright."

"Of course," Ruby said, her gauntlets raised and the air flickering around her with heat. They appeared on the warp pad, and there was a surge of heat.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" Ruby dodged the blast and leaped on top of the Dalek, her gauntlet searing a dark handprint on its shell. It cried out with pain. She jumped to the next one, shorting out its laser with her flame. They made attempts to shoot her, but she was too agile. Every time they tried, they only ended up destroying each other.

In the front, while ducking the occasional stray Dalek beam, the Doctor sent out localized pulses of energy to disable one gem at a time without interfering with Ruby or Sapphire. Meanwhile, Sapphire stopped the other advancing force of Daleks with walls of ice from water drawn out of the air. Their eyestalks, lasers and delicate mechanisms froze up as the temperature became so cold as to freeze oxygen.

Once the battle was over, the Doctor turned around slowly to see the two gems' devastation, and he resolved himself to never pick a fight with the Crystal Gems. After all, if they didn't have the level of control that they did, he would have frozen along with the Daleks. As it was, the two gems did a small spin, Ruby lifting Sapphire into the air, and Garnet appeared in a flash of light.

There had been no laughter, no kisses. Her face was grim as she summoned her gauntlets and began cracking the frigid Daleks. The last one toppled over, one light flickering slowly. Their shields couldn't operate when frozen. Unfortunately for the Daleks, their ability to withstand great temperature couldn't stand up to the wild extremes of the elements.

"We have to find Amethyst," Garnet said, striding past the time lord without a glance in his direction. "The possibilities are growing worse as we speak." For a second, she stopped, holding her arms as if trying to hold herself together. Then her hands lowered to her sides as the gauntlets disappeared. "Gems would be held in facet 2."

"And you know this because-"

"I am a _gem_ ," Garnet said, her fists tightening. "I _know_ this. Facet 2 contains cells. Facet 1, dignitaries. The Daleks would be there. Facet 3-" she shuddered for a moment, then focused. "Let's go before anything worse happens."

"Of course."

Their footsteps echoed in the shadows of the canyon walls. The Doctor cast apprehensive glances around him. Garnet strode forward silently, her chest drawn up confidently. She towered over him, nearly a foot taller. The most unsettling thing was how _quiet_ it was. There had to be more of a resistance than just what showed up at the warp pad. They had to know that the two were there to stop them.

The pair knew to expect trouble, but as they went further in, still there was nothing. It was as if time had frozen and was standing still. They could have spoken, but it felt wrong somehow. Even when Garnet had spotted facet 2, she only pointed. But it wasn't guarded. Homeworld couldn't have really put all of their allies forward at the warp pad. That seems too foolish- completely unlike homeworld.

Garnet lifted up the entrance and slid down the empty shaft, the Doctor following more cautiously. It looked dusty, as if no one had been there for a long time. "Facet 3," Garnet said suddenly, leaping back up to the surface. She landed with a thud, then took off at a run. She hardly noticed when she left the time lord behind. "Amethyst!"

She punched her way down into the facet and tumbled down into the darkness. She picked herself off the ground, summoning her gauntlets, and took up a fighting stance. In the darkness, she could hear things moving.

Garnet took a step back, her eyes searching for anything, any flicker of movement, but nothing could be seen. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. Her foot kicked something, but it didn't move. Evidently it was just meaningless clutter. Then she looked up, and she was caught in a pair of glowing eyes. "That's not Amethyst," she said, then realized that she was alone.

She took another deep breath and a step back, her mind swirling with guilt and blame. She had left him behind in enemy territory, without even looking at the possibilities. It was lucky that he showed up behind her when he did. She was, at all times, only one disagreement from unfusing.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and fiddled with it until a dim glow radiated from a power source and they could see their surrounding.

They were surrounded by gems. Small ones, large ones, they were all different, but they had one things in common.

They were all corrupted. Every single one of them was some variety of corrupted, and yet they stood stock still as if a trained army. "This can't be good," the Doctor said, holding his sonic lightly, but waiting for them to make the first move.

Garnet stepped forward. The corrupted gem with the glowing eyes stepped forward to meet her. "Hello," Garnet said.

A low growling came from the monster's throat. It was hairless and lacked shine, but its eyes glinted like gold. It pawed the ground with one hand-like foot. "I won't hurt you if you don't give me reason to. All I want is Amethyst."

The gem's head tilted quizzically, but it stepped aside. Garnet stepped past it, waiting for some kind of signal to be made and for them to try and catch her unaware, but it wasn't happening. In fact, the chance of that happening was very slim.

When she reached the end of the line, she was face by a faded, almost white monster. When it hissed, it curved up its spine, showing off purple spines. It pawed the ground, but each paw was different. It had one hand, one foot and two sharp black claws.

It lashed its whiplike tail, and Garnet ducked, grabbing it as it flew by and slamming its body into the wall. "I need to find Amethyst!" she said, looking back at the first one that she had interacted with.

A low, shuddering growl came from the monster she was fighting, and Garnet had a wave of realization hit her. The corrupted gem jumped at her with a cry of defiance- familiar, but broken, too. "Amethyst, no!" she cried, splitting in two.

"Nonono, Amethyst, no!" Ruby said, running to her side.

Amethyst looked at Ruby, then Sapphire, confused.

"Come with us!" Sapphire begged. "We can help you, still. Steven can help you." At the mention of Steven's name, the creature's small ears flattened and it growled again. "He won't care that you're like this. He loves you. We love you. Please come."

Ruby reached out a hand to stroke Amethyst's mane. Tears streamed down her face. "We can't leave you here," she said. "Don't make us leave you."

The gems behind them began to growl, wail, and hiss as Ruby touched Amethyst. Amethyst, too, shrank back.

"If we fuse, we'll be able to get her out of here," Sapphire said softly. "They'll attack when we pick her up, no matter what. Doctor, get your sonic ready. Amethyst... Amethyst. We're going to get you out of here."

 **Leave a review if you like it, and I'll get you a sneak peek of the next chapter! Honestly, reviews are what remind me to write. If you reviewed, thank you. It means so much and it helps me keep on track. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I'm dealing with a whole bunch of shit atm and it was hard to get more than a few sentences out, let alone a good sized chapter. I'm trying to write more because my fanfiction really means a lot to me, but I'd appreciate you all bearing with me because I don't really know when I'll have the energy to continue this.**

 **Also, the last episode of doctor who wrecked me.**

* * *

Ruby stepped back from Amethyst's side. She twirled Sapphire once, then dipped her. The newly formed fusion's gauntlets glowed into existence. "Doctor…" Garnet hefted Amethyst over her shoulder and launched herself over the first wave of corrupted gems. She landed beside the Doctor, and then jumped past him as he aimed his sonic at one of the gem monsters.

Nothing happened. He tapped the device against his hand and tried again- still nothing. "Oh," he said quietly, turning and dashing after Garnet, pursued closely by the monsters.

"Come on, come on-" Garnet said, finding herself in the dim light of day. She barely paused, taking but a second to check where the warp pad was. Amethyst, flung over her shoulder, began to writhe and fight against her grip. "You can do this," she told the corrupted gem. "Doctor, hurry."

The monsters were right on his tail, snapping at the ends of his long coat. Garnet landed on the warp pad, holding Amethyst down with one hand, pulling the Doctor on after her with the other.

They warped.

Amethyst snarled, snapping free of Garnet's grip and heading for the edge of the stream. Garnet grabbed her tail, but just barely. "No- I- won't- let you!" she said, pulling the gem back with a considerable amount of effort.

Amethyst tackled the fusion to the ground. This once, Amethyst was the bigger of the two, and it was all Garnet could do to keep her off.

This was the way they warped in- Garnet prone on the ground, Amethyst with a snarl on her face and fear in her eyes, and the Doctor- standing by, for once unsure of what to do.

Clara jumped up, followed by Steven with his shield. The boy threw it like a frisbee, watching as it connected with Amethyst's head. Amethyst hissed, turning her head towards him. There was a moment of stillness and panic as everyone held their breath.

Then Amethyst lunged forward, knocking him down, and they stared at each other- panic, pain and fear in the corrupted gem's eyes, panic, fear and helplessness in Steven's.

He reached out a hand and touched her snout, then stroked her mane. "You kinda look like Lion," he said quietly. "If you ignore the tail and the color. Kinda." Amethyst took deep, shuddering breaths, her tail lashing. "Hey, your tail looks sorta like Amethyst's-" The corrupted gem poofed and clattered to the ground, revealing Garnet, standing behind it. "-whip," Steven finished, his eyes widening in horror as he recognized the gem that lay on the floor. "Amethyst?"

Garnet put her hand on his shoulder as he kneeled beside the gem and cried. "It's going to be alright."

"No! How can you say that? You should have seen this coming!"

"I can see the path of fate as- as-" Garnet broke off with a deep breath. "I can't see for certain-" For barely a second, she glowed white as if she was going to unfuse. "I promise you I won't give up on her," Garnet said, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Are you doing okay?" Steven asked, cradling Amethyst's gem in his arms.

"We're doing fine, Steven." He looked unsure of this answer, but he just nodded miserably.

"Are you going to bubble her?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not? Wouldn't she h- hurt us?"

"She only attacked you to get me to bubble her. If she has enough control over her actions to try to be bubbled, she has enough control to not hurt us. The only question is if she will reform at all."

The fusion and the child sat in silence for a minute, half expecting Amethyst to pop out fully formed and fine again. Of course it didn't happen.

"Is that Amethyst?" Peridot said awkwardly from behind them. She had somehow missed the fact that the corrupted gem monster and the purple gem lying on the floor were one and the same.

"Yes," the Doctor said grimly. Clara left Lapis and sat with Steven, letting him cry into her shoulder. It was at that moment that Pearl chose to reform.

She hadn't changed much, but her shirt now had flowing, translucent, ¾ length sleeves that were tinged slightly pink. The wounds that had forced her to retreat into her gem were long gone.

"Amethyst!" she said, hurrying over. "Thank goodness she's-" that was when she noticed the tears running down Garnet's face. "Oh. Oh, no. Amethyst?"

"They corrupted her," Garnet said, her hands clenched into fists. Steven took his head out of Clara's embrace.

"Pearl," he said, his voice cracking.

"I'm here, Steven. I'm not leaving you." Pearl crouched by him and Clara, putting one hand on his back. Clara looked up at the gem, her face blank and sorrowful.

"I didn't really know her," she said. "Before she was corrupted. I didn't know her."

"Aren't we going to-"

Garnet interrupted the pale gem. "We won't bubble her," she said, then told the story in as few words as possible.

"Then there's still a chance we can save her," Pearl said, her face growing hard. "I won't give up on her. Not again."

"That was different," Garnet said. "Amethyst was barely corrupted. She could still talk to us. And Rose was there."

"But this time she has me," Pearl said firmly. "And I am not going to leave."

* * *

 **Flashback time!**

Amethyst groaned, not bothering to check her surroundings before rolling over. "Rose? Garnet?" There was no response. "Pearl?"

She opened one eye and stretched lazily- at which point clarity shot through her as she saw the state of her feet. "Well that's handy," she said with a small chuckle, wiggling her toes- fingers, now that she had an extra pair of hands. She didn't bother to stand, using her hand-feet to crawl quickly toward the town on the horizon. That was probably where the crystal gems were making their stand against those corrupted gems. How had she gotten so far away? It didn't matter. She was there now.

It was Pearl that she ran into first. "Oh, there you are!" she said, rolling her eyes. "We were looking all over for you." Then she saw Amethyst's feet. "Oh- oh no! I- I- uh, I'll bring you to Rose Quartz. She'll know what to do!"

She picked up the smaller gem without much effort, ignoring her struggles to free herself. When they were halfway to the town, she spotted Rose on the horizon. "Rose!" she called out, picking up speed. Amethyst wrenched out of her grasp and ended up clinging to her back like a koala, staring with apprehension at the fast-moving ground.

"Oh, you found Amethyst," Rose said as they stopped before her, chuckling as the gem in question clambered onto her head. Her smile faded as she saw her legs. "Oh my. What have you gotten yourself into?" she held out an arm, and Amethyst climbed onto it. Rose cradled her in her arms. "I'm so sorry I have to do this, Amethyst, but I'm going to have to poof you. You take more time than usual in there, alright? Make sure everything is perfect."

"Aww man, why do you have to poof me?" Amethyst whined, sitting back in the large gem's arms. "I like my new arms. Look how cool they are!"

Garnet came up behind them and ruffled Amethyst's hair. "You have to fix it, Amethyst. Being careless about your form could corrupt you."

"Do you understand?" Rose asked. Amethyst nodded. "I'm going to poof you now. Are you ready?" Amethyst nodded. Rose's arms closed around the gem's body in one quick movement, then loosened to bring the gem out. "Now Pearl, she should-" Rose looked up and quickly realized that the gem had gone. "Pearl?"

Garnet sighed. "I'll hold her," she said, taking the gem.

"Amethyst will be okay as long as she takes her time to reform," Rose said. "I'm just worried that she-" Amethyst's gem glowed- "-won't. Oh, Amethyst."

She hadn't taken the time to reform that she needed to, and while her form had barely changed, she came out giggling childishly. Then she stopped abruptly. "Aw, man, I got a headache."

"If you had changed back to your old form, you wouldn't have a headache," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, but now I'm all hairy," Amethyst said, showing her feet-hands which had sprouted fur and claws.

"Garnet, can you take Amethyst back to the temple?" Rose asked.

"The gem monsters will be easier to take with two," Garnet said.

"It's alright, I can handle them. Usually I would have Pearl do it, but I don't know where she went off to."

"You shouldn't treat her like your own personal servant," Garnet said. Her usually calm voice now felt clipped and forced. "One day you might not be here, and she'll feel like she's nothing."

"I'll always be here," Rose said. "And you know how much she wants to serve me. I'm only giving her what she wants."

"When she tried to pursue you romantically, you shut her down because you knew she is made to be devoted, and yet you still refuse to let her find her own purpose. She still hopes that one day you'll change your mind. If you really cared about her, you would let her down."

"What do you know about us," Rose said, stepping forward with a dangerous glint in her eyes. It was then that you could believe she once led a war.

"More than you think."

"Take Amethyst back to the temple and wait for me there," Rose said. Her voice was dangerously low. Garnet opened her mouth, as if to protest. "Do as I say," Rose hissed. There was no arguing with her when she was like this. If there was one thing Rose was, it was stubborn.

When Garnet arrived back, Amethyst went for her room. She let her go.


End file.
